The present invention relates to an inflatable article repair and inflation kit with an improved pressure reducing device, and which is connected to a high-pressure source, such as a heavy-duty, wheeled vehicle brake system.
A canister of sealing fluid for repairing inflatable articles, such as tyres, is known to be connected to a pressure reducing device.